quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E2M2: the Ogre Citadel
The Ogre Citadel is the second level of The Realm of Black Magic. As the name suggests, it's a large and heavily defended fortress, filled with Ogres and other hostile creatures. It also features an extensive system of Water canals, starting from the moat and extending all the way to the exit room. The player can search for the Gold Key, but does not need it in order to proceed if they follow the corridors in the Water. In fact, most of the level can be ignored if the player desires just to get to the next level and skip collecting items. This level also brings back Fiends, Knights, Zombies, Ogres, and Shamblers on Normal and higher difficulties. The starting area and main building are connected by a small drawbridge over a moat of Water. Quick Level Completion *Follow the corridor to an outside area. *Shoot both Buttons to lower the drawbridge. *Follow the corridor to an intersection, the right being the Gold Door. *Follow the straight corridor to the Gold Key. *Return to the intersection and go to the Gold Door. *Follow the staircases to the left until you reach a Button. *Return to the Gold Door. *Open the Gold Door and cross the newly raised floor. *Follow the corridor to the exit. Walkthrough Kill the [[Knight |'Knight ']] and collect a 15 Health. Follow the stairs down to an outside area and collect the Green Armor 'to the right and the 'Shells 'to the left. Shoot one of the 'Buttons on the opposite side of the cliff with Water 'at the bottom, and kill the 'Fiend 'that jumps out of the 'Door. Shoot the other Button, and cross to collect the Shells 'and 'Rockets. Proceed forward until you reach a painting on the left and a corridor to the right. Turn right and proceed forward. At the end of the hallway turn left and collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun on the opposite side of the corridor. Turn left, then proceed forward to collect the two 25 Health. Turn right to kill 2 Knights, then proceed forward up a flight of stairs. Kill an Ogre on an alcove straight ahead, then collect the two 15 Health to the left. Turn right to the Gold Door 'and collect the 'Shells. Follow the next pair of stairs down, kill the Ogre, and collect the 25 Health to the right. Go forward, collect the Shells, and go up the next pair of stairs to the left. Go down the hallway while collecting the Shells '''and go up the stairs at the end. Turn right and kill the 2 Knights in the next hallway. Press a '''Floorplate to make a Moving Platform with a Fiend start lowering and raising, which you can shoot through the window. Continue down the passageway to get to the alcove the Ogre 'you killed earlier was on. Collect the 'Nailgun 'at the top of the stairs to the right. Turn right and once through the doorway left to kill a 'Knight in the room, plus an Ogre 'and 'Fiend 'on another platform farther on. Grab the 'Quad Damage in the room, and then go to that platform. Just before you jump to it you will collect some Shells '''at the end of the platform you were on. Collect the '''two 25 Health and Shells, and then press the Button, which will open a gate on the lower floor. Drop through the hole on the right to reach the room beside it, and kill the Ogre. Collect a 25 Health, and then go into the alcove where the gate was unlocked to collect the Nails, 25 Health, and Gold Key. Shoot the Button 'just below the hole you dropped through to open a gate at the opposite side. Collect the 'Nails 'in the next room. Go towards the opposite side of the room from the entrance and the 'Wall 'will lower, revealing an [[Ogre|'Ogre]]. There is an Ogre 'in the opposite building seen through the window to the left, and a '15 Health at the end of the hall, as well as a corridor leading back to the room right before the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']]. Jump out the window and follow the platform around to a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. Go into the building and turn right to get where the Ogre '''was ''(#1). Drop into the Water 'and swim right, and at the end turn around and climb the stairs to the right of the entrance to collect a [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher]] '(#2). Backtrack to the outside area at the start of the level with the two Buttons 'to shoot. Drop into the 'Water below. On the left side of the passageway is a doorway on the right wall with a Zombie 'inside. Take the 'Elevator inside and collect the a 100 Health '''at the top ''(#3). At the end turn left, and then turn right into the next doorway. Kill the Zombie 'inside, and go to the right of the 'Elevator, as the Elevator goes back to the start of the main building to an alcove to the right. At the end is the Moving Platform with the [[Fiend|'Fiend']], stand under the Moving Platform for it to lower, and then back up an inch while waiting to climb on to not be crushed. To the left is the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']], as you are now on the opposite side. Go through the right doorway before the platform lowers again. Kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre']], collect the Shells, and climb the stairs. Collect the three 25 Health and Grenade Launcher 'at the top. Go into the next room and kill the 'Zombie 'to the left. Drop to the 'Water below and kill the [[Fiend|'Fiend']]. Go to the middle room and go right, and then go left into a sunken area of the wall to ride an Elevator back to three 25 Health. This time follow the platform in the next room to the Arch. Differences from Easy to Normal *'2 Knights '''in outside area by start, '''one '''to left, '''one '''to right *'Fiend in '''Water in outside area by start *'Ogre '''by 'Fiend' in entrance to main building *A gargoyle texture is a 'Nail Trap near the '''Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Easy it does nothing *'3rd Knight '''in intersection room by 'Gold Door' *'Knight below alcove next to intersection room by '''Gold Door *In the hallway in the staircase area by the Gold Door 'is a 'Knight 'and [[Ogre|'Ogre]] *'3rd Knight' in hallway with Floorplate for Moving Platform *'Ogre' by Knight by Quad Damage *When Button for Gold Key is pushed, a Wall will move out pushing you into the room below *'Shambler '''instead of 'Ogre by '''Gold Key *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by window leading to '(#1). *'2 Knights '''on platform by [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']] *'2nd Ogre' at '(#1). *After [[Key|'''Gold Key]] is collected, Ogre spawns to left of intersection room by [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *'Knight '''by 'Ogre' on right side of 'Moving Platform' *'2 Zombies straight from entrance to exit room *Ogre' to left of entrance to exit room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'Shells' on 'Strogg Crate' by entrance that can be reached by jumping to the nearby 'Strogg Crate' at the bottom of the stairs. *'3rd', '''4th', and 5th Knight in outside area by start *'Ogre' by Gold Door 'in 'Wall alcove that opens up when the player goes down stairs *'3rd Knight '''on 'Yellow Armor platform *No '''Ogre spawns by Gold Door after taking Gold Key *'Knight' between intersection room to [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] and window room leading to (#1) *'2nd Ogre' on right side of Moving Platform *Final room is now separated into tiny platforms that must be jumped on to cross *'Zombie' on one of the middle of platforms leading to Arch *'2nd '''and '''3rd Zombie '''to left of entrance to exit room Secrets Enemies Deathmatch Differences *'Thunderbolt and '''Cells '''in outside area by start *Nailgun just after entrance to the main building *No 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''after 'Nail Trap, but Cells *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''in hallway in the staircase area by the 'Gold Door' *No window blocking 'Floorplate from '''Moving Platform *'Nailgun '''on alcove on opposite passageway from 'Gold Door replaced by [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'''Grenade Launcher]] *'Rockets '''on opposite side of 'Quad Damage' room *'Cells and 'Red Armor '''in room across from 'Quad Damage room *'Gold Key '''replaced by 'Rockets' *'Super Nailgun at ''(#1)'' *Moving Platform' does not lower *'Grenade Launcher replaced with [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'''Rocket Launcher]] *'2 Rockets' at Arch Spawn Locations *''(#1)'' *Room with Red Armor *'Quad Damage' room *Entrance to exit room platforms *Room with Thunderbolt *Room with Floorplate 'and is overlooking 'Moving Platform External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e2m2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:QuakeEd levels Category:Wizard levels